


held accountable

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of spoilers, set 4x13-4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the spoiler about Hook's backstory with Ursula and Emma's reaction to it. This is purely meant to be fluff. Also set between 4x13-4x15 which seems to be the time period for all of this going down on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	held accountable

While there was an extra sort of appeal about her when she was angry, he didn’t like it when Emma was angry because of _him_. It wasn’t as though Emma believed he had a past that was all spic-and-span, she was well aware that the infamous Captain Hook had had his way with many nefarious ordeals. In situations like this Emma jumped to anger, while Killian chose to bow out completely. He turned to his rum for comfort and Emma somehow always managed to find him when they’d both cooled off.

He couldn’t get her off his mind as he sat and stared at the flask of rum he was nursing. It was _shame_ that had gotten him into this situation. He’d panicked, not wanting Emma to know the full extent of the truth, and in return she ended up finding out via a secondhand source. Which is what made this that much worse.

“Hey? Have you left enough of that to share?”

“Emma.” Killian said in disbelief. It had started to get so late that he’d honestly expected her to _not_ show up. Why would she have really? “I-… Aye, there’s some left.” He passed the flask to her. “Did you have a good day?”

Emma sank onto the sofa beside him, taking the flask and twisting the lid off. “It’s been a hell of a day.” She admitted, her eyes flickering over his face before she turned her attention back to the rum flask. His heart sank.

“And I’m part of that hell.” He didn’t want to be around himself, why should she? Killian started to get up, but she grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going? I just got here.” Emma’s brows knit together with genuine confusion and _hurt_. But was that hurt because he was leaving or had it been weighing on her the entire day?

Killian met her eyes, “I was going to shut the door.” He said lamely, eyeing the door to the sitting room in the Inn which was most definitely shut. “I was going to give you space.” He said with a heavy sigh as he sat back down on the sofa.

Emma shook her head and reached for his hand. “I don’t want space Killian. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. It just _hurt_ to hear about it from someone else.”

“I don’t mind a good yelling at here and there,” Killian said, trying in earnest to lighten the moment. “You’re quite _hot_ when you’re angry.”

Emma rolled her eyes and _smiled_ and his heart beat faster knowing he could still make her smile. She wasn’t unforgivably mad at him like he’d convinced him she would be. That together would be proceeded by _were_ and he’d have an _ex_ tacked onto the front of the word he’d grown so fond of. “I overreacted.” She admitted quietly, studying his hand as she laced her fingers between his. “I am the one who said I was tired of living in the past. I meant that too.”

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be rightfully pissed at me, lass. What I did was… undoubtedly wretched.” He hung his head. Whatever anger she’d throw at him, he’d already be festering self-hatred tenfold stronger.

“It was also like… _five hundred_ years ago.” Emma scrunched up her nose in that _adorable_ way that made a smile form at his lips.

“How old do you think I am?”

“Dawn of mankind old.”

“Then Granny should start giving me that Senior Citizen Special.” Killian said with a look. “Can you write her up for that?”

Emma threw her head back and laughed, before she pressed her face against his shoulder. “I can’t do _that_. I think a large majority of the people in this town would be deserving of that special if I could.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Emma.” Killian wanted to get that out of the way. “I should have.”

“No. You shouldn’t have.” She shook her head. “You’re allowed to want to keep certain skeletons in the closets you put them in.” Emma met his eyes, squeezing his hand. “I’m _never_ going to sit you down and ask for a description of everything you’ve ever done. Eventually we’re all going to have to own up to something in our past. It just so happens you’ve got an extended history of not-so-nice things, which don’t really effect the future.”

Killian moved to wrap his arm around her, keeping his hand curled around hers. “I’m glad to hear that lass. I suppose I should have learned by now.”

Emma took another sip of the rum, before gripping the bottle between her thighs to screw the cap back on, which distracted Killian for a _long_ moment. “Zelena you couldn’t tell us about under threat of her killing us and Rumple… well you _kinda_ got yourself into that, but it ended up working out for the best for most of the parties involved.”

“I’ve got a knack for this it seems,” Killian sighed.

“Third time’s a charm. You’re off the… _hook_ now.” Emma smiled at him, her eyes alight with those words they’d both been dancing around for _weeks_. “Wanna go get a grilled cheese from the diner?”

Killian nodded his head with a hopeful smile. “Aye. I’ve not eaten all day.”

“You’re one of _those_ people.” Emma screwed up her face. “Good thing you’ve got me. I won’t let you go hungry.”

“You know, your father and I’ve made jokes about me being the Savior’s boyfriend and how difficult that life path is, but… You’re doing _amazingly_ well at being a former scourge of the sea’s girlfriend.”

Emma snapped her fingers. “I was _so_ hoping you’d say wench.”

“Oh, there’s no doubt that you’re that too. But,” He gestured to the shirt she was wearing, which revealed absolutely _nothing_. “I’m not seeing the wench thing tonight.”

“It’s _cold_!” Emma protested with a laugh, heading for the door that led towards the diner. “We’ll play dress-up roleplay later.” She said lowly, giving him a heated look that was all too brief. He really had lucked out in life. With all that he’d done, which he realized he’d be held accountable for some day, he’d fallen in love with the most infuriatingly understanding woman. He’d hold it all against himself more than she ever would.  


End file.
